The present invention relates generally to operations performed and equipment utilized in conjunction with wellbore operations and, in particular, systems and methods for servicing a wellbore and wellbore servicing equipment.
A wellbore servicing system may include wellbore servicing equipment, such as a trailer or truck, an engine, a transmission, a pump, a power end on the pump, and a fluid end on the pump. Wellbore servicing equipment failures may occur during performance of a wellbore servicing operation. Such equipment failures may result in a variety of problems including, among other things, causing inconvenient time delays in performing the wellbore servicing operation, unexpected and/or undesirable timing and expense of equipment repairs, and/or damage to the wellbore and the associated subterranean formation being treated in the wellbore servicing operation. Further, since the wellbore servicing equipment may fail while being used for a wellbore servicing operation, it is not uncommon to mobilize more equipment than needed for the treatment to ensure sufficient equipment is available if there are any wellbore servicing equipment failures during the treatment.
In some cases, all mobilized pumping equipment may be used at relatively lower loads, but if some pumping equipment fails, the loads on at least some of the remaining pumping equipment may be increased. In other cases, some of the pumping equipment may be left offline until needed due to a failure of other pumping equipment. While mobilizing additional wellbore servicing equipment to a particular wellbore servicing operation may provide relief when some equipment fails, current systems and methods of selecting equipment may lead to provisioning too little or too much equipment for a wellbore servicing operation. Providing too much or too little for a wellbore servicing operation may result in increased cost of the wellbore servicing operation and/or a misappropriation of equipment such that the additional equipment is not well utilized.
A wellbore servicing system may also include methods of calculating remaining life estimates of the wellbore servicing equipment and/or probability of survival estimates for the wellbore servicing equipment. This may be done by gathering usage and load information from the well servicing equipment in the field, collecting the data in a central repository, analyzing the data, and using the resulting data analysis to track utilization of wellbore servicing equipment to predict equipment maintenance schedules, plan for future equipment needs, prepare for equipment obsolescence, and other similar tasks. Tracking utilization of wellbore servicing equipment is at least in part dependent on the install data of the equipment to accurately measure the utilization and remaining life of the equipment. Currently, tracking install data is dependent on accurate and timely manual entries of installation dates into the central repository. In addition, when a piece of equipment is moved, e.g., from one pumping unit to another, it is increasingly difficult to keep track of the install data for that piece of equipment.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and are not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.